His World
His World was written by Ali Tobatobee, Marty Lewis, and Johhny Gowelli in November 14 2006 KMT Sampled His World by Aubrey Graham Drake. First line is "His a rocket and he's ready to go" Hype for sonic 2006 very high LYRICS ( DON'T EDIT PLEASE AND THANKS) Come light the fuse, he's a rocket, and he's ready to go 'Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow He's got the the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo(-eo) Kicking ass fast, putting on a show Come on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test He's like a running man, in his world, more is less And if you wanna test him best bring your best You can't stop now, lock and load Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world (His world- Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all In this world (His world- Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall When you leap without a net you'll find It won't be there all the time So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! Running in back again, well what'd ya expect? Coming at ya with ten outta ten, gotta real rough neck Slide something slippery, straps on his shoes 'Cause he's the best there ever was haven't ya heard the news? Go on and psych yourself up, 'cause it's time to play Bounce through to beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay The one and only marathon man, living the day Moving up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away! You can't stop now, lock and load Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all In this world (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall When you leap without a net you'll find It won't be there all the time So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! Intergalactic continental champ, running things Hyperactive instrumental ready, pulling strings He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing So he's breaking down doors, never following Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll The only way to break free is to break the mould! You can't stop now, lock and load Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all In this world (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall When you leap without a net you'll find It won't be there all the time So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! In this world (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all In this world (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall When you leap without a net you'll find It won't be there all the time So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! Watch your step, watch your step! Don't turn around! Watch your step, watch your step! Don't turn around! Just watch and look back again! Don't fall!